A Six Is the Best
by ChocolateHamburger
Summary: The fate of Hinamizawa and Rika never change. Watching her life slip away again, Hanyuu laments alone, both for Rika and herself. There's only one thing she can count on.


**Comments: Hey guys! This here is my first story! I hope it'll be enjoyable and accurate, despite its depressing nature (so I'll try to write something a little light hearted next time!). Reviews would be much appreciated~ Anyway, ahaha—I was really moved by season two's plot back then (the one behind it all), so I had to write this XD. It's mainly on Hanyuu and Rika, of course. For those of you that have played the game, think of this as a longer TIP.**

******Disclaimer: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni © ryukishi07. **

* * *

June 1983.

The silence of the night is thick like a blanket. It wraps itself around everything tonight. The crickets and the other nocturnal seem to be completely still. It's as if they knew of our fate. Is that why they're silent now?

I grip her pale hand tightly with one that's shaking much worse.

Even in this situation, I can't bring myself to speak. I open my mouth, but the only sound that comes out of it is a small croak.

I can't help it anymore.

Before I know it, I'm choking on tears again. Just like last time and the time before.

"…"

The girl, the only friend I've had in a while—she says nothing. Her expression is blank, almost peaceful. At least, I think it is. I can't see properly anymore. Everything is getting blurrier and blurrier.

But I know Rika's not crying, even though she's the one facing this death alone. She's the one who'll be in a lot of pain. She'll be erased again.

But she's not crying..!

Instead, I'm the one being broken right now. I shouldn't be. I have to stop. It doesn't make sense.

I try and wipe some tears away with my free hand. They keep coming back, so I eventually give up. Despite my fit, there really is no noise, because I remember that nobody else can hear me. To them, there is no other girl crying. I don't exist. They can only see—

_Her._

"…"

Oh, right. She's asleep.

For some reason, I manage a smile. Well, she's not resting in that exact sense…but I feel twisted all of a sudden anyway. That expression doesn't fit on my lips. it's not okay. Why did I react like this at such a thought? She may be fine now, but in just a few minutes, that will change. _Don't you know that, Hanyuu? Stop forgetting about these things!_

So, I'll have to do it again if that happens. And in that new world, maybe our dice roll will turn out better.

And it will, won't it? Without fail.

I shouldn't be asking myself this. It will. Right?

Probably.

No, no, no…

Why am I so uncertain now, out of all times? This is the last place to be hoping for _anything_. After all…when Rika was doing her best to smile, I was always so negative, so unhappy. I told her to stop faking her happiness. It would only hurt her in the end. But the girl never listened to me. I regret my words.

I'm a bad guardian, a horrible friend, and most of all, a useless God. I told her to abandon her hope, to accept the end of her life—as if it were nothing. Is it because I can't feel the outside world? Rika...I'm really selfish, despite this form. I can't do anything to help other people.

But Rika said it was for _their _sake. I can't believe it. Is this really the reason she chose to smile brightly in the face of her impending doom? She did it so they wouldn't be troubled! It's so much. Just for that.

Now that I think about it, I really like being with them too. _Rena, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, and of course, Satoko too. _ I just can't bring myself to hate them, no matter how hard I try. They're fun to observe. Everybody is so friendly. Through all the repeating events, I'm never tired of the club activities. It's different in every world, so I suppose this is one small blessing. I sometimes wonder if they could see me…would they like me too? More than anything, I want to tell them the truth about Oyashiro-sama's nature.

…But in reality, there's no need for her to care about them so much. Sooner or later, they'll start causing trouble again, due to the syndrome. It won't matter whether it's Keiichi's turn, Mion's, or Satoko's. In the end, none of them can help us.

"We can't reach them anyway. You know that, Rika."

It's the first thing I've said out loud in a long time and nobody can hear me, not even her.

I drop my gaze. She's lying peacefully on the cold ground, breathing softly. It's such a dark place we're at, it always is. The back of the shrine blocks out much of the moonlight, so the shadow tonight is darker than usual. It almost covers up the ropes tying Rika up…

"…"

I've been crying again, but my true thoughts, the ones I've been holding back regularly for years, drown out the sobs this time.

_I hate them. I hate them so much. Who's doing this to her? Why are they doing this? I just want to be with Rika. I don't want to encourage or discourage her smiles anymore. I shouldn't have to do that. I want to see her __**real **__smile, because that's what she's supposed to do at this age. It's been so long since Rika lost true innocence. She shouldn't have to worry about anything, let alone death. Fate is always so cruel. She's still a child, despite her mental age! Why isn't Hinamizawa safe like it should be?_

...It's at least settling to know that I can think straight again. For once, I'm glad to be angry. I'm so glad.

So that's why I have to do this every time. I have to help her. We'll just have to try again. I'll go back really far this time. So even if Rika loses hope, we'll have more time to figure out a way. 1983 is always the end for us, though...

I-In that case, I'll rewind time and go back before then! It's the most I can do, other than hope for things to be better there.

Aau, it's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's just luck!

That's why, somebody—roll the dice the right way this time! Please..!

E N D

* * *

**((Now I need to play Matsuribayashi for comfort *sob*))**


End file.
